Things Nudge Will Never Say
by BlackIsLove
Summary: I rate everything T, that's just the way I write. This is my long-awaited Niggy Song-fic. Please R&R&E!


_**Hi!! Ok, I had a different story completely ready, but know it got deleted, so I redid it. Deleted again. So I redo it again, and just before I save, my dad yells at me, and takes my computer. So the document is lost for all eternity. So I made this. Not as good, in my opinion, But still decent. I mean, I did this entire story, start to finish in maybe a hour? Maybe 45 minutes. Anyways, Read and review, pleasepleaseplease!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: 'Things I'll Never Say' is by Avril Lavigne, Not mine. These are James Patterson's characters. Not mine. This is a story I wrote. Not you. Don't take my credit, please. **

**N****U****D****G****E****'S ****P.****O.****V.**

Sighing, I noticed I'd been pacing. I reached back, and adjusted my ponytail, but you couldn't tell. My other hand slid into the front left pocket of my jeans, and somehow kept moving. I really don't know how....I breathed in and out a few times, then looked over at the tall strawberry-blond beside me. His sightless eyes slid over toward me, like he could see. My skin flashed an odd shade of crimson, and I glanced at my ratty sneakers. Dressed the way we were, and hanging out in front of an abandoned factory, we'd completely nailed the 'Homeless Lovers' look. Which, we were. The 'homeless' part, not the 'lovers' bit.....You could say I'm freaking out. I can't even tell YOU about what happened!! My mind was going faster than it ever had, but still....Nothing...Oh god....Was I taking too long? Was I stuttering? Was I breathing?! Could he see me? Did he know what I looked like?! Aaaaaahhhh!!! Now I know why Max hates acting all mushy! It's so hard!! But then....Another glance at the tall, thin guy sent me backpedaling. No, this was worth it. Wheter it worked out or not...

**I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words  
inside my head  
'Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cuz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah**

I finally got some phrases, but I pushed them away. Not good enough. He shifted on the wall, switched his weight. "Hey Nudge? Why'd you call me out here? I gotta go help Gazzy..." Iggy said, blowing his perfect hair out of his face. Oh....I really wish I could talk....What was it about him that made it so he was the only one that could shut me up?? So many things I wanted to say..... Instead I chewed my cheek, and tapped my foot to a familiar song.

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee...  
Marry me today!  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...  
With these things I'll never say**

"Uh....Nothin Iggs, You can go..." I sighed, slumping against that same wall. Not like I was go anywhere far... I thought I heart him leave, and finshed my slump. My butt hit the ground, my wings tucked tight between my back and the brick, my arms around my knees, my forehead on my wrists. I didn't cry, and I didn't shake. I just sat there.......for a looong time... A few hours easy. And STILL nothing to say.....

**It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you, what's on my mind?  
****If it ain't comin' out  
We're not goin' anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
'Cuz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cuz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah**

Something told me that Angel was the only one in our flock who'd ever get date with a human. Well, only GIRL. Iggy was so perfect.....He'd be gone fast, and Gazzy would......when he was older. And Fang.....I heard Max talking to herself in the school restroom and crying because she'd seen Fang kiss some girl. So, the guys had no problem....Max and me would have to wait and have our hearts shattered, and Angel could escape this...God, I hated hormones!! Randomly, I wondered if the guys would have kids eventually, and if they did, would the kids have wings?

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today!  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...  
With these things I'll never say**

I stood, spun on my heel, and smashed my fist into a window. I grinned, feeling all the pain, and the enormous noise. I pulled a few glass splinters out, and licked away the blood. Tucking the hand away, I walked off, my morbid smile hidden among the dark strands of my hair. So this wasn't a dream....and I was more like Max than ever...I bit my tounge, and felt more blood sear my mouth. But I was in no shape for anyone to see me....Or not see me.

**What's wrong, with my tongue  
These words keep slippin' away...  
I stutter...I stumble  
Like I've got nothin' to sa-ay...  
I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cuz I know you're worth it...  
You're worth it...yeah**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

I took off, zooming through the clouds, Leaving the abandoned factory behind. I pointed myself toward our current camp-out area, a dying forest in the middle of Manhattan. Having no trouble flitting around the sky, I returned to my thoughts. I got so lost in what I could have, should have said, I didn't see the huge pine. I flew into it head first, but thankfully not to fast. I hit my head, not too hard, but hard enough to be dazed. I fell a good 25 feet, and landed on a branch. I sat, once more engulfed in my fantasies. At least in La-La Land I told Iggy how I felt, How I loved him. Did I mention I talk, like, a lot? Well, I had been broadcasting everything in my mind using that mile-a-minute mouth on mine. Snapping out of it, I glanced around. No one around...Thank god. I glanced below me. I saw four heads....Wait, FOUR?? Fang, Gazzy, Max...and there's Angel...Oh great.....Where's Iggy?? I began to scream his name, piercing the quiet sky with my cries.

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

"Looking for me?" he asked, hanging upside down from the branch above me. He was only a few inches from me. A slight blush surrounded a smile he often wore just before he did something REALLY bad. "What are you-" Then I got it. "Iggy! Iggs..., Iggy no...." I warned gently "Don't you dare!" I was stuttered, trying to retreat, forgetting I was on a branch a couple hundred feet above the ground. My back bumped the bark on the tree trunk, and I held up weak arms, in a pathetic attempt to fend him off. His grin increased, as he flipped off the higher branch, and put one of his hands flat against mine, then laced his fingers though mine. He put his other hand on the tree beside my head, and leaned closer. "I can't see, but I wish I could. I'd love to see your face right now. Maybe as much as I love you." I felt my face flame, then felt his lips against mine.

It's true what they say. Actions _DO_ speak louder than words. And he didn't have to say a thing....


End file.
